


São Paulo

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: “我也爱你。”
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Charlie Puth
Kudos: 5





	São Paulo

“嗨……”男人迷迷糊糊接起了电话。他发誓这只是因为来电的人是Shawn Mendes——他在外巡演的男朋友，否则没有什么能让他在凌晨接起任何电话。但是作为一个21岁的年轻人，Shawn拨电话的次数其实极少。  
窗外天还没亮彻底，泛着灰蒙蒙的蓝。微光从窗帘敞开的一面寥寥散落在地板上。  
“我以为你打过来是想和我说话？”Charlie的耐心由于困倦变得极其有限。

好在听筒那边压制不住的啜泣声直接瞬间叫醒了他。

“Baby？巴西把你怎么了？你哭什么？”

“……我取消了一场演出……现在在医院。”

好吧。他取消演出了。这够他妈的严重了。Charlie从床上一骨碌坐起来，开始穿衣服。尽管他知道他们这次隔的可不是一个城市或者一个州，他们整整隔了一个大陆。但是Charlie还是本能地开始换衣服，好像自己能立刻开车去接他似的。

“听起来有点哑，Shawnie，喉咙发炎了吗？”  
“鼻窦炎，咽喉感染。我……我也不知道怎么得上的，今早一起来就……”  
他可怜的啜泣声听起来更难过了，Charlie暗自骂了一声，他太久没听到Shawn哭了。男孩性格温和，加上朋友很多，家庭和睦，无论遇上什么麻烦总能找到说话的人。上次Shawn掉眼泪还是在生日派对上，和自己坐在纽约的隔间，一身酒气，就着月光接吻，因为自己一个笑话忽然就掉了眼泪，说了一大堆稀奇古怪的胡话，Charlie把他抱紧了吻他头顶。  
可那不是难过的眼泪，是开心混合着难以置信。

“嘘，没事了，你在圣保罗是吗？不是你的错，pup，你得以自己身体为重，知道吗，粉丝会理解的。”  
“可是他们买了票就是为了……”  
“看看，Shawn，”Charlie承认自己听上去就像个霸道的家长，“我们是不是讨论过这个问题，不要为难你自己。现在你说这种话就是在为难自己。”

“我声音是不是很难听。”  
男孩吸了吸鼻子。Charlie歪着头用肩膀夹住手机，用两只手摇摇晃晃套上袜子，忍不住笑出声来。  
“你听起来更辣了。能给我解释一下为什么吗？”  
好的。Shawn也笑了。男人知道这一招永远受用。

但他没撒谎。Shawn Mendes现在该死的哑着嗓子，呼吸的声音变得更重。Smoking hot，千真万确。

“不要难过啦。你今年已经快巡演了100场了，对吗，小朋友？”  
“还没到呢。”  
语气里有点骄傲。很好。Charlie抓起车钥匙，不管现在外面依旧没到天亮，毫不犹豫走出门。

“我得挂电话了，Char，医生要我做一天的彻底vocal rest，我可能接下来一句话都不许说。”  
一阵嘈杂之后，Shawn又告知他一个消息。  
“噢，那我说我爱你的时候你就不能回答了是吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“Ouch，”Charlie笑着走进没开灯的车库，眯着眼保证自己别撞在墙上，打开车门坐进去，“不许难过，听见没，会好的，要有耐心。”

“好。”

电话挂断，Charlie把手机放在车子仪表盘上面的空档上，搓了搓手，仰头靠在座位边。他依然很困，有点犹豫自己是不是真的要这么做。  
这太疯狂了，圣保罗，对吗。  
12个小时的飞机。

“我离疯不远了，天啊，”男人再次抓起手机，把电话拨给了经纪人和公司，再三保证自己不会惹出任何麻烦，也不会露出一点蛛丝马迹，又在妥协下放弃了自己开车的想法，才终于千辛万苦赶到了机场。

实在要命。他没被任何人认出，靠的是自己用公关女友Charlotte留下的眉笔补全了眉毛，还有灰色的鸭舌帽和巨大的口罩。  
他甚至穿了一身平时从来不穿的衣服，一件高领衫。他觉得自己的脖子要被人掐断了。  
他恨死高领衫了。尤其是这种毛料贴在脖子上的。他现在穿的像个不知道怎么搭配自己的年轻商人。

别说是其他人，就算妈妈坐在他旁边的座位，也不见得认得出来。  
飞机起飞的时候，太阳已经很适时地漂浮在地平线上。

他睡了一觉，毯子盖在膝盖上，但是没有肩膀给他当枕头，多少有些空落落的。

醒来的时候他看见了推特提醒。

“又道歉。”Charlie小声抱怨了一句。“没错还道歉。”

翻了翻评论，靠上的近一百条都是祝男孩早点好起来、好好休息一类，Charlie松了口气。不需要再往下看。他知道Shawn只会看到这里。

还有8个小时。

Charlie当然知道自己跑去圣保罗干嘛。

四个小时后，他又看见了Shawn一个人坐在场馆的视频——蜷在那，坐在偌大体育场的台阶上，手肘支撑在膝盖上，下巴抵着手腕。

看起来安慰他要多费点功夫了。叹了口气，Charlie拿起自己随身带的运动双肩包，独自钻进了机舱的洗手间。  
这个时间几乎所有人都在倒时差，所以他大可不必担心自己占用洗手间太久。  
反锁了门，他从包里掏出小瓶的润滑油。为了顺利过安检，他甚至叫了团队的几个朋友帮他把这个东西带进去。毕竟“新泽西著名歌手深夜携带润滑液独自乘机”听起来不像什么他会想看的新闻。

是橘子味的。  
往常Shawn身上会带着类似香氛味道的润滑，但是半夜的快捷超市储货有限。  
刚和Shawn Mendes在一起的时候，他常常在公共场合的洗手间里给自己润滑——因为那个时候他们无论在哪都想着性。甚至是红毯。Charlie下了场就借口迅速躲进洗手间，趁着男孩还在台上，近乎粗暴地把润滑液抹在自己穴口，不计后果地把手指往里塞，以至于等男孩急匆匆赶进来，看到的画面通常是自己的男朋友一脸委屈赤裸着下身，身后折腾得发红却没什么起色。  
后来Shawn就不许他这么做了。好吧。Shawn Mendes更擅长这种精细活。

但他这次用不着着急。他有足足几个小时才能见到Shawn，足够他把自己的穴道按摩得更加柔软滑腻，直到他确信有能力一口气吞下男孩整个勃起的阴茎。  
指腹沾了一点橘子味的润滑凝露，他揉搓着后穴周围的皮肤，直到那附近开始要命地发热，润滑黏腻地被抹匀在股缝。他试着换了一个角度，单膝跪在洗手间狭窄的洗手台上，好让穴口更加容易接近。  
他可不想在飞机里抽筋。

食指的一个指节没了进去。有点疼。他不知道为什么，每次他自己弄都会有点疼。不过并不是很严重，他觉得还可以继续，于是向内又推了几公分。  
不太顺利。  
Charlie不得不把手指抽出来，加上更多的润滑液，向里一点一点抠弄着摸索。  
他开始流汗了。毛织品被他草草向上撩到胸口，露出大片泛红的胸口和挺立的乳头，由于摩擦他逐渐越来越热，后背脊椎的凹陷渗出汗珠。

“他妈的。”

食指是在粗暴的强迫下才被吞进去的。他甚至感觉到指甲刮过了收缩的穴肉。不过疼痛是好的，它意味着很快事情就会变得容易起来。来回抽送了几下，男人就心急地轻声喘息着加入了第二根。  
他的面前是镜子。对于Shawn来说这可能让他硬得更厉害，但是对于Charlie来说镜子只是让他更紧张。

放松。他告诉自己。  
只要这一步做好，他就能按压着男孩的髋骨，膝盖夹着他漂亮的腰，让那根阴茎顺着自己的后穴滑进穴道，狠狠撞在自己的前列腺上。  
他想这么做，让男孩睁着眼在屋子里也能看到星星，让他兴奋到流眼泪，让他只躺在那享受，直到他们两个都射出来。

这样想着，他居然真的很快进入了状态。  
不知不觉，他已经进行到第三根手指，中指抽动的动作碾压在某个点上，让他失控地泄出一声哀吟，随后他几乎是立刻用另一只手捂住了嘴巴。  
我在干嘛？他在头脑里问着自己。我居然在飞机里手淫吗？  
喘息和哽咽已经随着节奏的加快而难以抑制，年轻男人唯一的选择只有用力咬住左手手腕，尽量防止任何声音传到单薄的门外去。

他的本意只是把自己完全打开。他不想高潮。他希望自己所有的高潮都来自Shawn Mendes，他的男朋友，全世界最热辣的男孩。

于是他弓着背，尽力忍住临界点带给他的过度敏感，左手有点发抖，伸进包里拿出了准备好的那个小玩具。  
马上就快好了，他拼命安慰自己，想方设法转移着注意力，这样他才不会毫无自制力地射在这里。  
那是个椭圆形的橡胶制品，是茶绿色的，去年Shawn随着一大堆生日礼物送给了他。但是他们还从没用过。毕竟两个人真正在一起的时候也根本用不上它。

刚将卵蛋形的玩具推进穴口，他就已经死死咬住嘴唇——欲望用力撕扯着他的理智。他很愿意想象这时候是Shawn用手摩挲着他后腰的凹陷，威胁他，捏着他的下巴，告诉他没有自己的允许不可以提前享受这份欢愉（不过这个笨蛋总是搞不懂这种情趣）。但是那样他就会更快了。他甚至开始回忆自己备忘录里写过的歌曲memo，“振作点，”他强忍着，终于把那个小玩具完全推进了肠道，让它留在那。

洗了把脸，他才得以走出洗手间。  
接下来的旅程变得过于漫长，Charlie因为伸出手接乘务员递过来的苹果汁挪动了一下腰，就由于被击中敏感点浑身一抖脸色发白，搞得那个年轻的美国女孩差点直接拨给急救。

下了飞机，他拎着随身的唯一一个包冲向外面准备叫计程车，却看见Andrew拿着一个上面写着“Shawn Mendes Fan Club”的牌子在国际到达口盯着他看。  
果然，无论裹多少层都会被这人认出来。  
“伙计，我开车带你去，你总不会是想一个人在没人保护的情况下叫个巴西的士吧，”经纪人推了下眼镜，给自己也戴上口罩，“这个牌子还是我和前两天来接机的女孩借的，就知道你看见他的名字肯定会停下来。”  
“见鬼，”Charlie笑着骂了一句，“你他妈怎么什么都知道？”  
“快走吧，我把这句话理解成谢谢。”

“你怎么知道我去哪？”坐在车上，年轻男人难受地擦着眉毛，他觉得自己好像对这个牌子的化妆品有点过敏。  
“酒店。我知道。”  
“……这话从你嘴里说出来让我觉得，呃，我有点廉价？”  
“哈老天爷，”Andrew从鼻子里哼着，“你们在一起快两年了？还是两年多？你们有在乎过自己听起来像什么吗？如果不是我百分百了解那孩子我肯定以为你们两个是性瘾患者。”  
“……当我没问。”  
“我开玩笑的。”  
“哈哈。”Charlie干笑了两声，然后小心翼翼咬紧后槽牙换了个姿势坐着。他们最好快点到酒店楼下，不然他可不保证会发生什么。

Shawn打开门的时候着实被吓了一跳。  
先是一个穿着奇怪衣服的蒙面人把他扑进屋里，随后一脚踹上门，把口罩帽子外套扔了一地，随后坐在房间门廊的地毯上长长舒了口气。  
还是Charlie及时捂住他的嘴，男孩才没大声喊出WTF。  
“你不能说话，记得吗？张开嘴我看看你喉咙怎么样了。”

这个时候Shawn的眼泪已经在眼角闪光了，不过他在尝试着抑制回去——这太过了，他的男朋友飞了十几个小时只是为了来看看他，之后很可能还要飞回去的。  
他乖乖张开嘴，于是Charlie用食指压住他的下唇，仔细检查他红肿的咽喉，那根不安分的手指慢慢磨蹭着嘴唇柔软的皮肤，随后迫不及待撤走，只为了能够吻上去。  
这是个绵长的吻。因为男孩有点啜泣起来。他算起来已经好几个月没见过Charlie一面，从八月到十一月，两个人一个在巡演一个在打单，时间表密集到不可开交，这次生病像是最后一根稻草，把年轻歌手的疲惫不堪牵连出来，直到往日的坚强再也遮掩不住。  
“Baby……”Charlie摸着他的脸侧，同他的嘴唇分开，掌心下滑抚摸他的喉结，动作很轻很软，好像这样就能治好他，让他少一点疼痛酸涩。  
Shawn张开嘴，他有太多问题要问了。

“嘘——”男人的手决绝地捂住了他的嘴巴，“你担心太多了，Shawn，平时你总在说话，道歉、道谢什么的，知道我为什么来吗？因为我知道今天你不能说话。今天我来说话。”  
男孩笑了。眼角的眼泪不知觉掉下来，美好又脆弱，让Charlie的心都被攥紧了似的。  
“好了，让我猜猜你想知道什么，然后全回答给你。首先，不会传染给我，加上下周我只有采访没有演出，就算传染了也不要紧。你知道我不在乎这个，既然我都从北美飞到这来了。还有，我明天一早还飞回去，公关做的很全面，没人知道我跑到这来了，感谢高领衫和口罩，”他空咽了一下，继续说道，“我知道你肯定要把自己闷在房间里闹别扭，加上我很想你，知道吗，我在飞机上就做了润滑，今天你只许躺着，别的什么都不可以做。”

男孩听到这句话微皱起眉。

“这次我的润滑做得很好，用了你送我的那个东西，没弄伤自己，”Charlie一眼就看穿他想说什么，吻了一下他的额头，又凑过去和他接吻。  
分开的时候，Shawn对着他比了个口型。

“什么？”  
男人看着对方嘴唇的形状。  
“苹果？”

男孩笑着点点头。

“噢，那是……我在飞机上喝到的苹果汁。”

S-W-E-E-T.

喉咙疼得厉害，男孩没发出一点声音，只是用唇形比出这歌词语，他知道自己的男朋友总能猜到。

“你他妈真是辣得我难以置信，”Charlie把Shawn从地上拉起来，直接把人拽到床上去，男孩很温顺地配合着他的动作，躺好在床上。Shawn只穿着一条运动裤，他歪着头，看到Charlie跪在床边一件一件把碍事的衣服全脱下来扔在地上。天啊，他们的家现在该有多乱，男孩忽然想到，毕竟他已经好几个月没回家了，可能现在那里连个能坐的地方都没有。好在Charlie不知道他在想什么。  
屋里有点凉，在Charlie把Shawn的裤子和内裤扯下来之后，Shawn下意识拉过被子想给两个人盖上。

“老天，Shawn Mendes，我们还没老到需要在房间里背着孩子盖着被做爱。”Charlie赤身裸体跨在了男孩的腰上，用股缝摩擦着他的阴茎，感受到加拿大歌手半勃的性器一点一点兴奋起来。  
“你……得帮帮我，”他拽过男孩的左手向自己的后穴摸过去，帮我把这个拿出来，它快把我逼疯了。”

他明显感到Shawn的呼吸陡然变得更沉更重了。男孩几乎是红着眼抿住了嘴唇，顺从地点着头，等待Charlie把润滑油递给他，挤了一点在指尖，在那些柔软的、小小的褶皱上转了一圈，然后把食指送入。  
这的确是Charlie做过最专业的一次扩张。男人闭着眼哼了一声。十几个小时的飞机看上去完全值得，Shawn的手指熟练地在穴道内轻轻碰触，不久就找到了那个东西，然后顺着它找到了短小的连接线绳，轻轻拽了一下。

“哈……”Charlie的身子忽地软下来，手肘支撑在男孩的胸腹，这一路夹着它颠簸让他的穴肉变得过于敏感了，他甚至觉得只要这个东西被拽出来，他就会直接射在Shawn的身上。  
男孩的手轻轻揉了揉他的背，示意他不要紧。  
“快点，快点直接拿出来，我想做得长一点。别让我直接……操。”  
他的话还没说完，Shawn已经直接把那个玩具整个拽了出来，放在一边的床头柜上——它周身都闪着水润的色泽，让男孩几乎嫉妒了，它居然在Charlie身体里埋了那么久。

Shawn偏过头咳嗽了两声，然后直起身子想要换个姿势，却被Charlie蛮横地一把按住，不许他从床上起来。  
“我要这样骑着你，明白了吗，小朋友，今天你只能这个姿势要我，不许动，让我比你多消耗点体力。”

男孩下唇撅出一点点，像只受了委屈的小狗。这样的Shawn也是Charlie一个人的独家。在其他时候别想看到稳重的男孩露出这种表情给任何人看。  
“别装了，你心里高兴着呢，”Charlie提起腰，把Shawn翘到小腹上的阴茎抬起来，寻找着进入的角度。被识破的男孩傻乎乎笑着，随后又因为性器得到抚慰闭上眼微张开嘴唇。  
阴茎慢慢挤入肠道的过程让好几个月没得到一场性爱的两个人有种置身天堂的快感。这并没有Charlie想象中顺利，头部滑进去的一个瞬间还是有些撕裂的痛感，但是他的男朋友密切关注着他的表情，双手温柔地摩挲着他腰窝的敏感点，于是剩下的部分几乎是完全顺利地进行着。

Shawn多怀念自己的声音啊。

甚至早上在医院，他都没有想到自己发不出声音会有什么巨大影响，但是现在他几乎快疯了，他想用自己的声音调笑Charlie，又想和他说我爱你，更想放肆地呻吟出声。  
可他只能躺在那急促地呼吸，两只手紧紧握住男友的腰，奢望能稍微减轻这个家伙的负担。  
“别……啊……别用那种狗狗眼看着我，Shawn，搞得好像我在犯罪一样。”

男孩摇了摇头，咬紧了嘴唇。

“知道吗，你不能出声简直性感到让人窒息。”  
Charlie提起胯部，吞进去的阴茎只剩下一个顶端含着，然后重重坐下去，大幅度用温热的肠肉吮吸着、套弄着。这感觉太好了。男人抓住了Shawn结实又光滑的上臂，鼻腔发出闷哼，直到那声音变得越来越失去控制。快感和欲望共同翻涌上来，从尾椎覆着的那只手传导至全身，连脚趾都慢慢蜷缩起来。

男孩很乖。他甚至没有向上顶弄一下。天知道他忍耐得多么辛苦。

之前Charlie没少抱怨过Shawn的“老奶奶性爱”。和他在一起之前，自己可是个会在pornhub上搜索各种花样才能射出来的人。他本以为自己的第一个秘密男友会是喜欢玩窒息或者控制的类型（他本以为肌肉男孩很可能喜欢这个），没想到Shawn Mendes温柔得像个单纯无辜的大型犬，喜欢最古老的做爱方式——抱着Charlie，一边接吻一边很慢很深地顶他的前列腺。  
好吧，他没什么可抱怨的。  
那个场景也能将他诱惑得七荤八素。

但是Shawn并不是个没技巧的恋爱对象，他知道怎么能让Charlie最大程度声嘶力竭地哭着射出来，也知道怎么样用一个吻就让对方硬到快要爆炸。

就像现在，男孩用指尖轻轻骚弄着男友的脚踝，惹得他一阵一阵颤抖着，身子越来越软下去。  
“别弄我，”Charlie带着点不满哼哼着，“一会儿我该没力气了。”  
Shawn眨眨眼，开始用热乎乎的手心去摸他的背，分开的嘴唇不知道在说什么，Charlie只能用力呼出一口气，弯下腰把耳朵贴到他嘴唇边去。  
“你说什么？”  
男孩什么也没说，只是对着Charlie的耳朵吹了口气，然后含住他的耳垂，又舔了下他的耳廓，在他耳后留下一个羽毛一样轻飘飘的吻。

“你真的没救，”Charlie面红耳赤抬起头皱了皱眉，“但是又很可爱。”  
Shawn笑着做了个口型，这回他看懂了。  
< 你也是 >

“我超级爱你，你知道吗？”  
Charlie开始加快速度，肉体撞击的声音混进水声，昭示着事情的走向，他放肆地纵容自己每一次都操在最不堪一击的地方，最大程度利用着男孩的性器，在每次自己被顶到的时候哽咽出声，像猫一样在喉咙里咕哝着。  
“我……我不希望你受委屈，因为你值得最好的……谁也不能欺负你，我不会允许这种事情发生……”

“以前这种话都是你对我说，我，我从来没有机会和你讲这些，但是我真的非常、非常爱你，我飞过来怕你自己窝在屋里难受，又没人和你说话……”

“你已经做得很好很好了，而且无论发生什么，我都会和你一起……”话语停顿了一会儿，像是被什么扼住了，随后又接续上，却变了味道，“Shawn，我快到了……能不能……”男人的声音开始有些支离破碎，坐直了背用手撑着男孩的胸腹，大口呼气，于是Shawn立刻明白了他的意思，开始全力挺动腰身，每一次都直直捣在最致命的点上，直到他感觉对方的穴肉绞紧了，整个人绷成一条流畅的弧线，咬着牙像是在忍耐什么，然后泄了气带着哭腔呻吟着跌进男孩怀里。

两个人身体中间一片粘腻，而Shawn从鼻子里传来一声轻哼，温热的体液就这样留在了男人的穴腔。

照例是Shawn把Charlie抱进浴室，两个人被这场绝妙的性爱搞得晕乎乎的，Charlie为终于实现了这个幻想感到极度满足，Shawn则还在怀疑自己是不是在梦里。  
简单清理过后，他们回到床上缩在一起躺着。整个过程中没有人说一句话。

Charlie用右手懒洋洋摸着男孩脑后的卷发，在他下巴上落下一个又一个小小的亲吻，眯着眼抬起头，看着他的眼睛，“我的。”

男孩抿着嘴笑，轻轻吸了吸鼻子，眼泪顺着眼角滑过鼻梁，安安静静落在干净的枕套，于是他慌忙别过脸用手指去蹭。  
“没事，没事，”Charlie把他抱紧了，“哭一会儿你会觉得好很多，我们都是这样，就一小会儿。”

Shawn把额头靠在他肩上，默默点了点头。

Charlie说的是对的。这一天也已经被他从一场灾难变成了一个值得记住的礼物。剩下的情绪也不过是余耗找不到出口，才这样宣泄出去，其中不乏混杂了欣喜和释然。  
Charlie当然知道。  
他看起来很少说那些很有道理的话，但是他什么都明白。

和最重要的人在另一个半球黏糊糊抱在一起，Charlie不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。  
但是半梦半醒间，他听到男孩把嘴唇贴在离他耳朵很近的地方，很艰难哑涩地尝试着，直到那句话穿越稀薄的介质传导至他的耳膜。

“我也爱你。”

-fin


End file.
